


Groupchat: Gavin Reed is DUMB

by lacepirate



Series: Detroit: Group Chats [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Group chat, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Memes, Multi, gen z bs, group chat format, i'm so sorry i don't know what this is, in this house we love gavin reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate
Summary: Tina: gavin, nines and connor are going to start speaking in only gen z terms and we’re gonna get bustedConnor: bold of you to assume that we don’t have the entirety of the internet inside our heads
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Group Chats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617604
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	Groupchat: Gavin Reed is DUMB

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“Sluts unite” group chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681031) by [a_perverted_squid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid). 



> i'm so sorry to whoever reads this
> 
> also i am slowly but surely working on my other fic involving rk900 but life threw some shit at me so please bare with me lol

Reed: alright who the mcfuck took my fucking redbull

Tina: McRoyalties™

Reed: shut the fuck up

Nines: we’re not doing this again Gavin

Reed: doing what

Connor: you keep putting them in the communal fridge

Reed: what the fuck is the communal fridge

Connor: oh my god

Nines: Gavin, how long have you been working here

Reed: like 9 fucking years

Connor: and you haven’t realized that there’s more than one fridge?

Reed: what the fuck are you talking about?????

Reed: you’re fucking with me.

Reed: this is a joke.

Nines: that’s what I think every day.

Nines: god is playing a cruel trick on me.

Reed: YOU’RE A FUCKING ANDROID

Nines: how kind of you to notice

Tina: Gavin I’m gonna mcfucking lose it

Reed: I can hear you fucking laughing from the break room

Tina: Gavin

Tina: sweetheart

Tina: I love you

Tina: but you’re so fucking dumb sometimes

Tina: how the fuck did you make detective

Nines: I bet he got on his knees

Connor: NINES

Nines: to pray

Connor: Nines…

Reed: I’m quitting

Tina: no you’re not you gen z piece of shit get back in here

Reed: fucking make me

Nines: if you don’t come back and finish your paperwork I will come and drag you back by your hair

Tina: Nines no he’d enjoy that

Nines: I know that’s the point

Tina: :o

Connor: fowler’s looking at you

Reed: well SORRY I can’t fucking text from my BRAIN

-

Tina: u kno he ded

Connor: yeah I heard fowler from the archives

Nines: I may have to get my audio processors replaced

Connor: rip

Reed: I fucking hate this gc

Reed: also connor did you just make a fucking internet joke

Connor: was it not proportionate to the situation?

Reed: there he is

Connor: ?

Nines: so close

Connor: I’m confused

Tina: don’t worry about it, you’re doing amazing sweetie

Nines: that’s interesting, I was unaware that androids were able to blush up until this point

Reed: connor has a praise kink pass it on

Nines: Gavin why do you have to ruin everything

Reed: fuck you

Nines: that’s definitely not what you wanted this morning

Tina: wow great I definitely wanted to see that just now

Connor: mood

Connor: also I don’t think detective Reed is entirely wrong, either

Tina: WOW

Reed: I’m fucking dying

Reed: that’s it I’m dead

Nines: you’re literally sitting right beside me

Reed: no I died

Tina: gavin I’m almost entirely sure that you made detective because you solve other people’s problems to avoid your own

Nines: you’re entirely correct

Reed: HEY

Reed: I CAME HERE FOR A GOOD TIME

Tina: please don’t finish that sentence

Tina: I see you typing

Tina: please stop

Reed: AND I’M HONESTLY FEELING SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW

Tina: gavin, nines and connor are going to start speaking in only gen z terms and we’re gonna get busted

Connor: bold of you to assume that we don’t have the entirety of the internet inside our heads

Nines: yes, this is pretty mild as far as internet memes go

Connor: time was not good for the obscurity of memes.

Nines: that it was not.

-

Reed: nobody fucking answered me

Tina: ??

Reed: who fucking took my redbull

**Author's Note:**

> thinking of making this into a series??? lemme know what you think


End file.
